Personalized medicine aims to take a targeted approach to cancer therapy to best design the optimal therapy for each individual patient. Massive biobanks of patient tissues are being constructed to create extensive libraries of genetic data on large numbers of cancers for correlation with targeted therapies. However, discriminating and cataloguing genomic libraries of patient samples is complex because of factors related to tissue region and cellular variation.